Winter Invaders
by PSIcicle
Summary: A trio of Starmen are assigned to assist in taking Winters. But what happens when the Chosen Four arrives... Sucky descriptions FTW
1. Chapter 1

Well, I figured that I may as well post this up for you all. Please enjoy, review, blah blah blah.

Winters was known for being almost constantly covered in snow, but another thing that it was famous for was Stonehenge. This place was rumored to have UFO's visiting this site. Tourists would come from all walks of life to see this mysterious place. Little did they know that there was a lot more to these "rumors". They never noticed that the center of Stonehenge was just slightly "off" in a sense, and deep underground, in the Stonehenge base, the start of an invasion was about to take place...

"Yes sir, *Beep* we will begin invasion immediately".

"Good, and remember, anything goes wrong, we will take your head and melt it down."

The Final Starmen teleported out of the base, leaving the Starman DX to plan the invasion. Earlier, they had captured two humans from the northern coast; a human looking out into the ocean with binoculars near their Recon Base, and a teenage boy staring at the southern coast with an almost lovestruck look in his eyes, as if he was waiting for someone. They were put in the Extraction Tubes almost immediately. One goal Giegue and his race was always dedicated to was preventing PSI from spreading on Earth ever since the secrets for it was stolen 90 years ago, and that still hasn't changed, even in Giegue's current state. This is what the tubes were for, in hopes that it would extract any PSI from the person it was containing, and partially why they were invading Earth in the first place.

The Starman DX had sent for Task Force 110 for a job they needed to do before an invasion took place. "You will go to the building just south of us, and *Click* capture the two humans that inhabit that area. We believe they are connected with the "Chosen Four" and must be taken with extreme caution *Click*. They have one of those "Cave Boys" as they call them inside the building, so watch your step. *Whirr* Do not attack unless absolutely necessary, *Beep* we will be putting them in the tubes just like the other humans. If anything goes wrong, you are going to feel what PSI Starstorm is like *Beep*. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Sir!" The three Starmen replied. One was a Super, the other two were regular Starmen.

"You know what to do" The Starman DX replied. The Task force immediately teleported out of the base, to outside Dr. Andonut's Labratory.

"Be careful of the Cave Boy, it only takes a few strikes from its club to knock your head off. I will block the door to prevent the humans from escaping, you two will abduct them, understood?" The Starman Super said.

"Wait a minute, why should you block the door why we do all the work?" Starman A asked.  
"Yeah!" Replied Starman B.

"Because if I die, I may drop the Sword of Kings, and if they get their hands on it, we would have ended up helping the enemy, and we will be killed long before the DX does anything. How can you not understand game logic?" The Super asked, slightly annoyed.

"...Fine." Starman A replied.

"Okay, lets go then" The Super ordered, and then they bust right into the lab...and ended up being stared down by the Cave Boy that guarded the place.

"PSI Shield Sigma!" The Super shouted, and then all three Starmen were protected by shields just before the Cave Boy swung his club down on the Super's head, but it didn't do anything but weaken the shield.

"Paralysis Alpha!" Starman B yelled, and a small symbol appeared on its head. It pulsed twice before stopping the Cave Boy in its tracks. The two Starmen took this opportunity to abduct the humans before the Cave Boy could move again. Since the Lab was quite small, they were not hard to find. One of them was rather old and wore a white coat, while the other was young and chubby, wearing clothes that make him look like an apple. They looked harmless enough, but if they did associate themselves with the "Chosen Four", you could never be too safe. They had to take the long way around, which meant going through the caves of the Stonehenge Base, due to the fact the teleporters could only teleport the Starmen that they were built into. While going through the caves, the humans did attempt escape, but didn't get far due to the surrounding aliens.  
A little while later, they reached the Command Room of the base, where the Starman DX was. "Good work, now lock them in the Extraction *Beep* Tubes." The Starman DX said. "Yes sir, thank you." they replied at the same time.

Around twenty minutes later, the Starman DX appeared before his army atop a metal platform to brief them on the upcoming invasion. It was a sight to be fearful for, over a hundred Mooks, Starmen, and Octobots appeared before their commander. "You all have been chosen *Whirr* to be part of this invasion. You will be doing yourselves *Click* a great honor on this day. We shall cross the river in twenty minutes. Due to the success of Task Force 110's mission, they will lead the invasion with me". Almost as soon as they said that, the Task Force's Military badges turned a bright red, just like the Starman DX's. "Step up next to me" ordered the DX, and thats what the Task Force did. "You have proven yourselves time and time again *Beep* and I think its time you did a task worthy of your skills". The Starman DX said. "We are honored, sir. We will not dissapoint." was the Starman Super's eager reply. "Everyone!" The Starman DX yelled. "We will show the humans that we aren't to be underestimated *Click*. We will take this planet, *Whirr* we will get the secrets for PSI that they wrongfully stole from us back, and we shall be victorious!". With a noise that can only be described as a mix of cheering and beeping, the army set off for the coast, ready to conquer all that lay to the north...


	2. Chapter 2

This part features diamonds!

As the sun shone brightly on the lake, activity was far from calm on the southern coast of Lake Tess. At least a dozen Lesser Mooks brought out hovercraft to get across the lake to the northern coast. They were shaped like diamonds, and were only large enough for one passenger, but it would be able to safely get them across. The Starman DX and Task Force 110 stood out in front of the mass of Wooly Shamblers, Spinning Robos, the ocassional Starman, and Lesser Mooks.

"Get your craft ready *click*. You all better be ready to cross *whirrr*, we need to stay on schedule. Anybody who doesn't cross the river *beep* will be demoted and possibly killed. Understood?" His order was answered by both robotic and alien sounding sounds of approval. The Starman DX went quiet for a moment, telepathically communicating with a Final Starman. "_Main invasion has begun. You may procceed"_.

The Starman DX nodded. "Cross the river, and know your leader will be *click* along side you.." All of the aliens cheered and entered the diamond shaped hovercrafts. The four Starmen entered into their own, and set off across the lake, followed by at most two hundred aliens.

The hovercrafts glided across the water, the bottom tips just barely above the water. One large UFO was flying towards the northern coast as well, ocassionaly shooting bright red "lightning bolt" lasers at an aircraft that flew toward it.

Meanwhile, at the northern coast of Lake Tess, the Tessie Watching Club was observing the lake, hoping to see the legendary creature that had been rumored to live here, "Tessie". They were also hoping to see one of their missing members that had been kidnapped by a UFO: Sebastian. A gigantic splash in the distance distracted one of the members, who exclamed: "Guys, did you see that?".

"What is it? Is it Tessie? Or maybe Sebastian?" Another member asked.

"No!" The member pointed out toward a distant mass of metal. "I just saw something land in the water!"

The group aimed their binoculars to where he was pointing. "Is that..an airplane?" a member asked. "I think so...we gotta get help!" another member responded. "Uhhh, guys? You may want to see this. Look towards the south..." The group aimed their binoculars towards the south. A lined up trio of glowing diamonds were quickly heading their way, slowly growing larger every second. As they came up on the larger body of the Lake, the trio spread out, and more diamonds became visible behind the first line. A slight "whirring" noise started to sound through out the area.

"Am I seeing things, or are there diamonds heading our way?" A member asked in disbelief.

"No, I see them too, and I think we better-Oh my god!" Another member suddenly screamed "Look up!"

They did exactly that, and saw a UFO like they saw earlier, but this one was **much** larger than the one that kidnapped Sebastian. Its shadow was omniously spreading throughout the lake, eventually covering the coast and the Tessie Watching Club in darkness.

"Quick, get in the tents and zip them up!" A member ordered.

"Why don't we run?"

"Because if those diamond thingys can move that fast, we'll be caught before we can even see the boarding school!"

Not willing to risk an arguement, the member did what he was told. "They are almost here, move faster you dummies!" One member said. "My tent zipper is stuck...OWW! My eye...nevermind I got it!" A dummy responded.

As they zipped up the tents, the first diamond craft landed on the coast. The top half of it opened and the Starman DX jumped out, looking around for anything. It noticed the tents, but simply thought of it as part of the scenery, like the trees. More of the diamonds procceded up the area towards the north, navigating through the area's many small cliffs.

The diamonds came within sight of the Snow Wood Boarding School. However, before any of them could proceed up the path, a small portal opened near the front of the school's gate. Four children came out at an extremely fast rate, which melted the small line of snow they ran on, stopping as soon as the last one came out. One of the three was a boy with a baseball cap and a bat, his name was Ness. Another was a girl dressed almost entirely in pink, holding a frying pan, her name was Paula. Another was a boy wearing glasses that hid his eyes and holding...some type of gun, his name was Jeff. and the other boy was dressed in white with a shiny head, save for the small ponytail, was named Poo.

The diamond leading the charge opened up, revealing a Starman Super with a red military  
badge. "Its them! The Chosen Four!" It yelled back to the following diamonds. He turned his head back to the children, only to ended up barely dodging a shot fired from Jeff. "Kill them! I have to inform the DX!" The Super ducked down, dodging a blast of PSI Thunder from Paula. His diamond sailed off back to the coast, past the other diamonds that were now opening up.

The Starman DX was heading up the coast when it saw a bright flash illumiate the area ahead, followed by the sounds of screaming aliens. The Starman Super's diamond stopped in front of him. "Let me guess, its the Chosen Four, isn't it *whirrr*?" The DX asked with a hint of irritation.

"Yes sir.."

The DX smacked his diamond in frustration. "Why? Why HERE *click* of all places?" He yelled out.

"Uhh, I don't know.?" The Super said.

"Of course not, you're an idiot!" The DX yelled back. "...Get the other two Starmen back to the base, we need to set up defense *beep*.

"Yes sir!"

The Super got back inside his diamond and went back as fast as he can. _"Task Force 110, report back to base immediately"_ he telepathically communicated to the two, hoping they haven't been killed...

He didn't get too far before he saw the children again. They had managed to make their way down past the aliens. More of the attacking aliens were trying their best: The Lesser Mooks were trying to push them back with their PSI Fire and the occasional attempt at Diamondization, while the Shamblers were blinding them with PSI Flash and the Spinning Robos attempted to shoot holes through them with their beams. However, Jeff and his Counter-PSI unit shattered that plan, and a blast from his Heavy Bazooka, PSI Fire from Paula, Poo's PSI Thunder, even though it missed every so often, and Ness's deadly PSI Rockin took care of them...it probably didn't help that the four kept cycling between physical and PSI Shields...

As the Super watched with horror, two diamond craft surrounded his own. He already knew that they were his Starmen, so the trio hovered back to the base, leaving the horrid scene behind them.

The three managed to make it back to the base around 5 minutes later. They reported to the Command Room.

"When those three manage to make *whirrr* it inside the base, you will defend this area with all your might. None of us might make it out alive after this, but we can *beep* at least try. Understood?

"Yes sir." The three Starmen said in unison. "Good, now take up your *click* positions."

The three Starmen went into the hallway just before the path to the command room. The lights were immediately shut down as a defensive measure. They took up a position overlooking the entrance to the room.

After around twenty minutes, Starman A asked:

"What do you think is going to happen when they reach us...?"

"I don't know, but I wouldn't imagine anything peaceful. Did you hear the screaming? That's going to be happening to us." Starman B replied.

The Super became annoyed and smacked them both across the head. "Can we keep some confidence here? We can at least go down fighting IF they reach us. We are across the river, and they have to face hundreds of aliens to get to the base entrance. They can't make it here, I pro-" His speech was cut out by the piercing sound of alarms. The voice of the Starman DX rang throughout the base. "The Eraser Statue has been erased *whirrr*. The Chosen Four have entered our base. Prepare yourselves..." The two Starmen stared at the Super. They said in unison:

"You were saying..?"


	3. Chapter 3

Final Chapter~

Remember to review and such nice things like that.

Alarms continued to blare as dozens of aliens rushed out to the upper levels. The screams of Mook Seniors and Starmen added to the noise of alarms as they were killed by the Chosen Four. An explosion rang out every so often, making the mechanical lower levels shake gently. Another explosion occured, putting the alarm system out of order. All that was left was the screams and yelling.

Meanwhile, at their posts, Task Force 110 was listening to the muffled sounds.

"That's gonna happen to us, we're dead, I know it!" Starman B said with an heir of madness.

"Calm down you fool! We will be fine." The Super replied.

"No we won't! Do you not hear that?! Those are Starmen getting killed up there. What makes you think we stand a better chance?!"

"Well, for one, we are smarter. We can think of a plan, and two, we are smarter."

"...you said that twice." Starman A said.

"Well, I'm a little bit preoccupied on a plan, ok?!" The Starman Super yelled.

"And what might that be, sir?" Starman A replied back calmly.

"Well..."

The screaming was getting closer every few minutes. Eventually, the four would make it inside the corridor where the Task Force was. So, the three discussed a plan that would surely stop them in their tracks. A Starman would hide near the door and sneak up behind them, while another would appear in front to block the entry hallway. The third would hide up in the higher levels of the room. As for what they were gonna do exactly...

"We will use PSI Fire as soon as we surround them. If they shield themselves up, we will simply wear them down, and shoot them with our beams when necessary." The Super said.

"What if they manage to kill one of us?" Starman B asked.

"The surviving two will teleport to the front and push them back towards the door."

"Ok..." Starman B said.

"All right, position yourselves!" The Super ordered.

The screaming continued to echo throughout the Stonehenge base. But then, all of a sudden, it stopped. Silence overtook the area like a fog, and the only sounds were a faint beeping noise from the DX's chamber and...what sounded like footsteps. The three Starmen glanced at each other from their positions. Starman A was near the door, The Super was behind the wall next to the opening leading to the main room, and Starman B was on the higher catwalk, looking down upon the area.

The footsteps got closer. Eventually the three could hear faint whispers on the other side of the door.

"_This is it. You all ready?"_ The Super broadcasted with its mind.  
_"Yes sir!"_ Starman A replied with excitment.  
_"...Yes sir"_ Starman B replied absently.

The door slowly began to open, and they saw them. They were shadowy figures, but they were shaped like humans. Starman A kept as quiet as can be, while the other two prepared to attack.

"This is eerie. Why are the lights shut off?" Someone whispered.  
"I don't know, but we won't find anything with them shut off..." A slightly foriegn sounding voice replied.  
"Hey Paula, can you help out here?" Another voice whispered.  
"Yeah just a sec, Ness..." A girlish voice whispered back.  
"Hey who is holding my hand?" Ness whispered.  
"Shhhh..." The girlish voice whispered back.

An orange light flared up at the spot where the voices came from, revealing the Chosen Four. Starman A stepped out and blocked the door, while the Super blocked the hall, staring the children down.

Ness's hands reached out. "PSI Rockin Beta!" A surreal wave of red, blue, and yellow shot out towards the Super. It didn't make any move to dodge it, because it connected with a PSI Counter that it had up. The wave shot back.

"Look out!" Poo yelled, and the other four ducked down as the wave narrowly missed them. As the wave hit Starman A, it immediately dispersed from its PSI Shield.

"Attack!" The Super commanded. "PSI Fire Gamma!" The Super held its arms out at the four and a large blast of fire roared out towards the four. "PSI Shield E!" Paula yelled, and the four were proteced by a shield, causing the fire to disperse. The Super held its attack.

"PSI Fire Beta!" Starman A and B yelled, causing the children to glance around to find the voices. Starman A's fire hit the four from behind as they saw it. They noticed the fire coming from above, and saw a third Starman shooting deadly flames at them.

"Well what the hell, thats not fair at all!" Ness yelled, starting to panic a little.  
"I can't keep the shields up forever!" Paula yelled.  
"_We could rush the Super, maybe it will panic and dodge out of the way._ Poo telepathically suggested.

Starman B had intercepted that bit, but the children were already running towards the Super, shields still being reinforced every few moments. "Don't move, sir!" It yelled. Too late however, as the Super teleported to the side in panic. The four converged on it before it could do anything. The Super was smashed, beaten, shot, and sliced until it fell to the floor. It didn't even get to scream.

Starman A and B teleported to the area, opting for a more direct attack. Starman A slammed its tentacle onto Jeff's head. He cried out in pain, then tried to shoot his beam gun at its visor. The Starman dodged each time, as it wrapped a tentacle around his throat, ripping his gun away and throwing it to the side.

Starman B was going fairly well with the other 3. It teleported around constantly, firing beams at the three. An explosion rocked the area, but it was focused on attacking the three right now. "PK Beam Beta!" It shouted, aiming its tentacle at Paula, who was promptely tackled to the ground by Ness in order to prevent her from getting hurt, just as a yellow beam shot out of its tentacle. The beam shot out just above the two. It was about to try it again, but it nearly got hit by a Bottle Rocket. It briefly glanced towards the area where it came from. Starman A was on the floor with a huge hole blown through its body. Jeff stood over it, launching more and more bottle rockets.

"PK Beam Gamma!" It yelled out, leaping towards Jeff, managing to dodge each rocket. Landing just on the other side of Starman A, it aimed and fired a bright yellow beam right at the boy. It hit him squarely in the chest, and he immediately fell to the ground. "Poo, bring him back, quickly!" Ness yelled, rushing at the Starman. It quickly turned its head to fire a laser at Poo, hoping to stop him from doing anything, but it missed.

The Starman kicked out in Ness's direction, managing to block a swing from his bat. It kicked again, hitting Ness in the nose. With that small distraction, it rushed to where Poo was. Jeff had been revived and was shooting a strange yellow beam. It connected, and the Starman felt its PSI Shield go away. Before it could renew it, Paula yelled "PSI Freeze Omega!" The Starman dodged it, but its tentacle had been caught in the blast, and it had been frozen. Poo ran to it, swinging a sword at the Starman. "PSI Fire Alpha!" It yelled out, burning the ice on its tentacle away, only to have it sliced off from Poo's sword.

"Ahhhh!" The Starman screamed out, sinking to its knees. It aimed its free tentacle at Poo.

"PK Beam Gamm-!" It was interrupted by Ness, who had smashed his bat against the Starman's head.

_Starman B took Mortal Damage!_

It yelled a bloodcurling sound, then collasped to the ground, moving only slightly. Its head had managed to not be torn off by the powerful blow, but it was enough to cause such tremendous pain. It glanced around as slowly as it could. Poo and Jeff stared at the Starman. Poo seemed to be calm, if not, a little unnerved. while Jeff held his hands to his ears to block out the screams. Paula was standing near the hallway that led to the extraction tubes, looking at the Starman with concern, then looking to Ness with a knowing expression... along with some other mysterious emotion. Finally, it saw Ness was walking towards it. He kneeled down at the Starman, with a look of...sympathy? It realized what he was about to do. Instead of walking away, leaving the alien to die a painful death, he touched his hand to the top of its head, nodding sullenly.

"PSI Rockin Alpha." He said.

The world turned into a mixture of red, blue, and yellow. It only added a little to the pain, and quickly the world faded into darkness.


End file.
